1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture and composition of soil enhancers, and more particularly, to a liquid soil enhancer derived from humate especially adapted to effect a general improvement in soil and plant productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fertilizers, soil enhancers and agricultural nutrients including humic acid combined with other ingredients are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,186 discloses extracting humic acid from humate by precipitation at concentrations of humate salts at 20% by weight compared to a maximum of 8% by simple extraction. The pH of the extracting solution may be regulated by adding sodium carbonate and by being kept free of any ions forming an insoluble salt of humic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,991 discloses the formation of plant stimulants within humus material by the addition of protein materials such as blood, bran, casein, blood serum, buttermilk, and leather. Water is added to the humus material. The protein materials may be added before, during or after the fermentation of the humus material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,918 discloses the digestion or fermentation of moss (humus producing) used for fertilizer. The digestion is caused by the action of anaerobic and aerobic thermophile bacteria. The fertilizer base includes hydrolyzing oils, fats, fish, and lime.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use humic acid in combination with other ingredients, the provision of a liquid soil enhancer including the ingredients of the instant invention has not been taught. Nor does the prior art contemplate a method of manufacture of the instant soil enhancer which combines the ingredients under agitation to produce the same. The differences between the instant invention and the prior art will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.